The Whomper, the Weirdo, the Crazy, and the SEQUEL
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Sequel to the whomper, the weirdo, the crazy, and the reunion. Jake dumps Eddie over a text because he likes another girl, just before the girls visit for spring break and go to school with the boys for 2 weeks. Things get crazy-after all, it IS the hatfords and the malloys! Please R&R! Will update soon.
1. The BreakUp

"_Yo, Eddie_," Eddie read aloud to her sisters,"_'Sup? I shouldn't say this over a text, but I think we should_-" Eddie stopped reading and tears prickled in the corners of her eyes."Guys, it's just a stupid message. Let's do something else." Beth reached for the phone. "Eddie, are you okay? Lemme see."

_Yo Eddie-_

_'Sup? I shouldn't say this over a text, but I think we should break up. _

_So yeah. The long-distance thing's just not working. Sorry. _

_I'd say c u l8r, but I don't know if you'll wanna talk 2 me again._

_Please don't be mad. Let's stay friends._

_-Jake_

Caroline read over Beth's shoulder. "What a _jerk_!" She shrieked. She yanked up the phone and dialed his number. "Caroline!" Eddie protested, the corners of her mouth twitching as though she knew that Caroline was up to something. "Helloooooooo? Jake? No, this is Caroline." Pause. "Why do you _think _I'm calling?! You just dumped my sister over a text!" Pause. "You thought you'd _'never see us again'?! 'Long distance relationships are too hard'?!" _She made air-quotes with her fingers. "Yeah, _right!" _We're visiting Buckman in 2 days for our spring break! We're going to school with you guys for a whole two weeks before your spring break! '_Never see-_?" Pause. _"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! _Gosh, this is gonna be awkward." Beth grabbed the phone. "_Buh-bye, Jake!_" She hung up on him.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Hi, Jake. Hi, Josh." Sienna was the blue-eyed, chocolate-brown-haired new girl-AKA the reason Jake dumped Eddie. Jake grinned. "Hey, Sienna." Sienna smiled. "I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school today?" She asked. "That'd be fun," replied, "But we have friends of my parents coming over today. Unless...Do you wanna come and meet them? They have kids our age." Sienna smiled. "Sure! I'll be there!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Josh blurted. "WHAT ABOUT EDDIE?!" Jake shrugged. "What about her?" Josh sighed. "You can't have your girlfriend that you dumped because of another girl and that other girl in the same room two days after you dumped your girlfriend!" "Eddie won't care! Just chill!" "Fine."


	2. The Malloys Move in

"WE'RE _HERE_!" Caroline cheered dramatically. She lifted up her violet duffel and twirled it around her head, then threw it to the ground and was about to run to the door, but Josh, Peter, and Wally emerged, followed by Jake and some pretty girl, as though they'd been waiting for the girls to arrive. Josh, Wally and Peter looked excited, the girl looked friendly, and Jake just looked plain awkward. At the site of the pretty girl, Eddie's jaw dropped and her fists clenched. "Well," she said simply, "It's great to see you all again, Josh, Wally and Peter." The pretty girl smiled kindly.

"I think you forgot Jake."

"No, I said Josh."

"_No_, _Jake_."

"I said it was great to see Josh, Peter and Wally."

"Well, isn't it great to see Jake too?"

"No."

Jake set his jaw. The girl gasped. Beth, who was holding Josh's hand, started cracking up, along with Caroline. Wally and Josh stifled their laughter. Peter just looked confused.

"That's really mean. What'd Jake ever do to you?!"

Eddie shared a knowing glance with Beth.

_"Well," _Eddie thought, _"He pretended to be in love with me, and then he dumped me over a text. He said it was because of long-distance, but really he had met a new, prettier girl, AKA you!" _Instead of speaking, though, she said nothing. The girl pointed to a car that belonged to her dad and kissed Jake's cheek before leaving. "Bye, Sienna!" Jake called out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

Eddie's hair had grown to her elbows and she wore it down under a baseball cap. She was much prettier then Jake had remembered. She had on a blue and white checkered shirt and denim shorts, and a calm expression. "Hi, Peter. Hi, Wally. Hi, Josh, Hey, Beth. Hi, Caroline." She looked at her watch. "Looks like that's everyone! Should we go unpack our stuff?" The others shrugged and Peter went to show the girls their room. He was oblivious to the tension. "Meet you in the backyard in 15?" Josh asked. "See you then," Beth replied. "We'll be there too," Wally and Caroline added. Soon, the others agreed to come too. Eddie lifted up her bag and shoved her way past Jake and into the house.


	3. Getting Ready

**Thanks to evryone reading this! This story is 7 months after my other story, so they are not much older, about a year:**

**Eddie: 14**

**Jake: 14**

**Josh: 14**

**Beth: 13**

**Wally: 13**

**Caroline: 12**

**Peter: 10**

_ "We. Are never, ever, ever getting back together! We-ee. Are never, ever, ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends-" _Eddie woke up and turned off her alrm clock. Her wake-up song had been "We are never ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift ever since Jake had dumped her. She got up and went to the bathroom.

She showered with her favorite shampoo in the guest room shower and blow-dried her hair. She reminded herself that they were only going to school here to get extra credit for the Try Out Another School program where you tried out another school and got a badge for completing tasks. It looked great on college applications. To get back in Jake, in a way, she decided to look nice.

She put on a fitted white T-shirt with red sleeves but then decided against it. Jake and the boys had ordered custom shirts for the girls for Christmas. Eddie's had cherry red sleeves and said _WHOMPER_; Beth's had aqua-blue sleeves and said _WEIRDO_; Caroline's had plum purple sleeves and said _CRAZY_. She wasn't wearing anything from Jake today.

She finally decided on a knitted short-sleeved turquoise blouse over a mint-green camisole with denim shorts. She blow-dried and straightened her hair and put on her dangly baseball earrings and red converse sneakers. She was ready. She came downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast. The adults were already at work.

"So," Wally said over cereal, "You guys are going to be going to school with the Bensons for the first time." Everyone talked except for Eddie and Jake, and then they walked to school.


	4. WHAT!

Eddie walked into class and sat at the desk that was assigned to her. Right in front of Jake. She looked around. A few familar faces. Next to her was Steve Benson, the caramel-brown-haired, ice-blue-eyed friend of the Hatfords. Steve grinned and waved. "Hey, Eddie! You clean up nicely," he teased. Eddie playfully shoved his arm. "You don't look so bad in 'school attire', either," Eddie replied, grinning at Steve. She hadn't seen him in a long time and remembered how she had first met him on her spring break last year.

"So what even _is_ this class?" Eddie asked. "In eighth grade, just before our spring break, we have leadership class to make us "come together as a community before high school". Then we have a 2-week trip to the wilderness where we're paired up in groups of four-two boys and two girls-to work through obstacles or whatever. We have meals with the whole grade, though," Steve explained. "And that's _this week_?" Eddie asked. "We leave tomorrow."

"CLASS, I WILL NOW ANNOUNCE YOUR GROUPS!" Yelled their teacher, Mrs. Endel. "Group Violet: Henry Schmitt, Gracie Daily, Anna Tucker, Ollie Pear." She went on and on until she said, "Group Crimson: Eddie Malloy, Steve Benson, Jake Hatford, and Sienna Grace." Eddie groaned.


	5. The Buus Ride

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I'll try to update soon. Thanks to everyone who reads this! **

"Sienna!" Jake called out, patting the seat next to him. She grinned and joined him. Josh frowned at him from his seat next to Ollie. Eddie sighed and leaned against the window. "Is this seat taken?" Eddie looked up to find Steve Benson standing next to her seat. "It is now," she joked. He sat down next to her. "You okay?" Eddie gave him a thumbs-up. "Uh-huh! Yep! Totally! Never better!" Steve sighed. "Eddie." Eddie looked away. "Not really." Steve nodded. "I could tell. What's wrong? You seem kinda ticked off at Jake." Eddie almost wanted to laugh. Jake hadn't even told his best friend about their relationship. He clearly liked her enough to talk about her. "Does he-does he talk to you about Sienna?" Eddie mumbled. "Oh, all the time! How pretty she is, yada yada…" He made a face. "Jake won't stop talking about her." Eddie bit her lip. "Oh." "Eddie, what's going on?"

"Well, ah," Eddie began, trying to come up with an excuse not to talk about it. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet. "Nothing," she squeaked. She wasn't usually this emotional. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, when she heard Sienna giggling from her place next to Jake. They were holding hands. Eddie made a gagging motion at Steve, who started cracking up. "No PDA! No PDA!" He started singing randomly. Eddie laughed and joined in. "No PDA! No PDA!" If anyone could cheer her up about the whole Jake-thing, it was Steve. They started singing faster, which caused the words to blend together. "NO PDA! NO PEE-DEE-AY! NOPEEDEEAY! NOPEEDEAY!" Everyone joined in, and Jake and Sienna finally stopped holding hands. Eddie looked at Steve, laughing, and suddenly she thought that maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Just solve your issues already, okay?

**In the 4****th**** chapter, I made a typo: The trip is only 1 week long. Thanks! Also, I am not sure if Steve is in Jake's grade or not; if not, then we'll assume he's gotten held back because he was too young for his grade. Here's the next chapter!**

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Steve cheered. He bounded off the bus, picked up a handful of pine needles, and tossed them at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes. "Dude, what the heck?" Steve threw another handful of pine needles at him, teasing, "Whatever-you _used _to be fun!" Eddie hopped off the bus with her small duffel bag. "Helloooooo, cabins!" She laughed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. "So how's this gonna work?" Steve shook his head and cackled. "_Cabins_? Eddie, we're in tents! Two people per tent, and two tents per area. Whoo!"

The teachers helped the students get all set up and told them the rules, and then the hikes started. The groups broke off, carrying backpacks/duffels and tents. Sienna had a big wheelie suitcase, which made it hard to go up the hill. "Why did you bring such a big suitcase?" Eddie asked, annoyed, "We only need a week's worth of clothes, and some snacks, and a toothbrush and stuff." Sienna replied, "I need options for my outfits," and Jake snapped at Eddie, "Give her a break!" Eddie froze. "Calm down, Jake," Steve dismissed him. "Let's just leave our tent somewhere with the luggage, and let's take out the list of 'bonding questions' once we continue hiking."

They did as Steve suggested. Steve and Eddie pitched the boys' tent; Jake and Sienna pitched the girls' tent. That was how their group kept being broken up. Steve and Eddie; Jake and Sienna. There was clear tension between Eddie and Jake; Steve and Sienna either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. After the luggage was unloaded in the tents, Eddie checked her watch. IT read _2:33_. The four of them hiked up to the hill several miles and then sat down. "Let's start," Steve suggested. "Question one: _are relationships at this age a good idea?_ Jake, you start." Jake blushed.

"Um, I dunno? I mean, sometimes they can be great and all, I guess." He smiled at Siena, who went next. "Sure!" Eddie was next. "No. Boys can be real jerks sometimes." Jake snapped back, "Girls aren't always perfect, either!" Steve stood up. "Jake! Stop! It's Eddie's turn! Your prank war can stop for five minutes! We'll continue it later." He winked at Jake. "What prank w-?" Siena asked, but Steve interrupted her. "My turn! Okay, I dunno. I guess they're okay. Alright! Next question!" Jake sighed. "It's hot out. Let's go for a swim in the pond or something. No more questions yet."

"No. Let's keep doing questions!" Eddie snapped at him. "Guys! That's it!" Sienna yelled. "CALM! DOWN! That's what these activities are about! Bonding! Not _fighting_! Come on! So let's just resolve these issues, once and for all!" Eddie ignored her. "We have to do all ten questions today because we do the obstacles tomorrow." "No," Steve said quietly, "Tell us why you're always so mad at each other. It's not even joking anymore. What's going on?" Eddie stood up. "I'm going back to the tent." Steve stopped her. "No-you guys need to solve your issues!" Eddie blinked back tears and started running down the hill, determined to make it to the tent. "Eddie! Wait!" Eddie ignored the voices calling after her. It was the first day and she was already done with it.


	7. Eddie and Sienna have a chat

Sienna entered the girls' tent. "Eddie, that was really immature of you to leave us on the hill like that. Why are you so mean to Jake?" Eddie couldn't take it anymore. "Do you really wanna know? Huh? Do you wanna know why I don't go out of my way to be 'perfectly nice' to Jake?" "YEAH!" Siena interrupted. "Let's hear your stupid excuse! Let's see-what did Jake ever do to you? Forget to say hi to you? Strike you out in softball-?" "How about 'dumped me over a text because he met you, after he supposedly loved me'?" Eddie retorted, shoving past Sienna and leaving the tent. Sienna's jaw dropped. "What? I don't believe it! Why should I believe you? Jake would never…"

Sienna's voice trailed off, and she started to think that maybe Eddie was telling the truth. Sometimes she saw how Eddie looked at Jake-a mix of anger, embarrassment, and, deep down, love. She'd seen Jake look frustrated whenever Steve flirted with Eddie. She hadn't thought much of it-just that Jake didn't want his friend flirting with "the enemy (of their prank war)", or that Eddie was just really mean. She suddenly felt horrible, and she ran out of the tent.

"Eddie! Wait! I-I'm sorry! I was wrong! Can we talk-?!" Sienna pulled her pin-straight, chocolate-brown hair into a pony tail. Eddie looked at her. "You've got 23 seconds. Go." Sienna sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you and Jake had a history…I hope we can be friends." Eddie stayed quiet for a moment, then she spoke quietly. "You guys are couple now…?" Sienna shook her head. "Not yet. We're friends that kind of like each other. You're not okay with that, though, are you?" "Go ahead. I'm stepping out of the running." Sienna surprised Eddie by hugging her. "I think Steve likes you," she teased. Eddie shook her head, laughing a little.

Eddie and Sienna walked back to the tent, but Eddie was still bummed out. Because, even though she was really mad at Jake-even though her new 'friend' was in an almost-relationship with Jake, even though he had embarrassed her, hurt her, gotten mad at her, and not even apologized to her-her feelings for Jake still hadn't gone away yet.


	8. Finally

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in so long_ I have been crazy busy! Thanks to all the readers? Commenters of this story! Also hope you like this chapter! Just a side note_my computer is acting up so I cannot write commas or periods or dashes or apostrophes! So I will use a lot of exclamation points! Thanks!**

sienna left the tent and hurried over to the camp site where steve was waiting! "eddie!" jake snapped! "we need to talk about what happened on the hill!" "what jake?! Nothing happened!" "oh really?" he retorted! "because you are clearly still upset about the break up!" "you are such a jerk!" eddie spat! "you said you loved me!" this was what hurt her the most! She had always thought jake was cute! After she got to know him better she got a crush on him! She was already head over heels when he saved her from the bottom of the river: she was touched when that happened! But he said he loved her and now? "I did! Things change!" "well I know one thing that will never change: the fact that you"re a _!" _(I will let you get creative her cuz this fanfic is pg) _eddie slapped him right across the face!  
"you just don"t get it do you?" he snapped! "I missed you! I had to move on! It hurt too much to love someone that was so far away!" "BUT I DID! I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU WERE FAR AWAY! I loved you!" "loved me? Loved me?" "yeah! Loved! With a d! because I sure as heck don"t still love you!" "but I do! I still have feelings for you after all of this!" "then why did you dump me?!" "because I was stupid! I did not think long distance would work and I thought I liked someone else!" "but why?" "I was scared okay? a d! I have never liked someone this much before and I figured it would end eventually so I decided to end it before I got too close to you!" "but that is no excuse! Just get away from me! Get away from me jake hatford! Thanks for saving me in the river! But now its over! Never talk to me again!" and with that eddie turned on one heel and ran off unbeknownst to the fact that it had started raining!


End file.
